


Mastery

by jaxx69



Category: Pet Shop Boys
Genre: BDSM, Fluff and Smut, Light Dom/sub, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:41:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23375572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaxx69/pseuds/jaxx69
Summary: On one uneventful Saturday afternoon, Chris discovers a story about him and Neil online. After the first shock, Neil actually finds it inspiring, and suggests to try something new.This is set around 2005, only because that was when I first discovered fanfictions myself.
Relationships: Chris Lowe/Neil Tennant
Comments: 8
Kudos: 12





	Mastery

**Author's Note:**

> Everybody: Oh no, it’s the apocalypse, let’s go buy toilet paper and pasta.  
> Me: Oh yey, it’s the apocalypse, let’s stay inside and write some kinky stories about real people. Hey, I wonder what would happen if Neil and Chris read a story about themselves doing some BDSM stuff and found it inspiring.  
> …so, this is my answer to this question nobody ever asked.
> 
> On a side note: Another question is WHY are there so many Depeche Mode stories on here and PSB have only a handful? I mean, I really don't have anything against DM, I actually love them. But I needed someone to blame, so sorry Dave. And it’s not fair they have so many stories, which is why I don't write about them (yet). By the way, if you want a really good soundtrack for this story, I highly recommend to listen to the Depeche Mode song _Puppets_ while reading. 
> 
> On another side note: If you are expecting some hardcore BDSM slave-play dungeon stuff - that is NOT gonna happen. BDSM has many facets and Chris and Neil are just figuring out what works for them. But it is still better than 50 Shades. 
> 
> And on a final side note: The stories Neil and Chris read do not exist (…yet). They are fictional fanfictions within a fanfiction. It’s fic-ception. 
> 
> Also, some special thanks go to the brilliant Melanie who was a fantastic proofreader and helped me so much with this!! She also came up with the title. THANK YOU, you're fabulous!

“ _Then he kissed him. Then he bit into his neck and left a mark. Then…_ “

Chris has just walked into the living room, holding a piece of paper and reciting from it. 

“What on earth is that?“ Neil says without even looking up from the newspaper he’s reading. 

“It’s brilliant. Listen,“ is the answer and Chris continues to read aloud. “ _Then he opened his shirt. He kissed his chest._ “ Chris chuckles. “ _Then Neil took Chris’s shirt off._ “ 

Neil looks up. Chris is giggling like a teenager.

“Neil does what?“ Neil asks. He has now put the newspaper down. 

“Take my shirt off.“ Chris snorts. “Honestly, you gotta read this. It’s hilarious.“ 

“What on _bloody_ earth is that, Chris?“ 

“It’s a fanfiction,“ Chris answers. 

“A what?“

“It’s a fictional story,“ he replies. “About you and me.“ 

“About _us_?“

“Yup.“ 

Neil stares at him. It doesn't make any sense. Why would there be a story about him and Chris? 

“Are you telling me someone has written a whole story about _us? Why_?“

“Is it really a surprise?“ Chris asks. „You remember those fans in Japan? The pictures they gave us?“

Neil doesn't answer. He _does_ remember. Some of these drawings were quite graphic. While Chris just made fun of them, he remembers feeling uncomfortable when they got them. It was even before this interview with _Attitude_ , when he didn't want anyone to know about his sexual preferences. He didn't even know it himself back then, so why should anyone else know?

“And by whom?“ he asks. 

“Dunno. Someone who calls herself _petshopgirl123_.“

“OK, and, uhm… where did you get that from?“ Neil doesn’t know what to think. He’s more than a bit shell-shocked. 

“Internet.“

“Oh Chris, please. Did you go and ask Google if somewhere out there, someone would write a bloody story about us?“ 

“No, no. Dave told me.“

“Dave?“

“Dave Gahan.“

“Oh.“ Neil doesn’t know what to do with this overload of information. It was quite a normal Saturday afternoon and now he has just learned that there are stories online about him and Chris  
having sex. If there are stories about that - is it really that obvious? And what, out of all the people they know, does Dave Gahan have to do with this? He’s not even a close friend. 

“How come Dave knows?“ he asks. 

“He discovered there are stories about himself and he told me,“ says Chris. “I think he feels flattered that people write about him. He told everyone. He said some of them are ridiculous. So I thought maybe there are some about us too, and there are indeed.“ 

“Wait, that one is not the only one?“

“Nah. I mean, there are about 120 about Dave and his pals, but…“

Neil cannot deny that he is a little bit curious now. “And how many are there about us?“

“Eight.“ 

“Eight?“ 120 about Dave and only eight about them? Why would people rather write about Depeche Mode than about the Pet Shop Boys? 

Chris laughs. “What, does it bother you?“

“It does _not_ bother me.“

“Anyway, I have to finish this,“ Chris says. “ _Then Neil took Chris’s shirt off. He pushed him on the bed. Then he said…_ “ Chris starts laughing again. “Oh God, I can’t,“ he says. He reads silently for a while, then he says: “Uh, this’s kinda hot, actually.“

Hot? Neil really doesn’t want to be curious. He pretends to read the newspaper again for a while, but he cannot concentrate. This is utterly ridiculous. And what they do in the bedroom is nobody’s damn business, is it. But he wants to know why Chris is laughing so hard. And what he finds _hot_. 

“What,“ he says. “What’s happening?“ 

Chris actually has tears in his eyes and he is holding on to a chair with one hand. “You…,“ he says, his voice is shaking and now tears are running down his face. “You have a whip.“ Another burst of laughter. He’s laughing so hard, it’s making him sound like a young boy again. 

Neil stares at him, horrified. This cannot be real. 

“You gotta be joking,“ he says. 

Chris hands him the paper. “Read it yourself,“ he says. “I can’t, honestly, I can’t. Bloody Dave.“ He still can’t stop laughing.  
Neil looks at the paper and then looks away again immediately. Why does anyone takes the time to sit down and write about them having sex? There are plenty of people out there who are way more interesting than him and Chris. And why, for the sake of God, would he use a whip?

When Chris finally stops laughing, they watch the news together and then go to bed. But Neil cannot sleep. He can’t get this story out of his head. He is curious. No. He is _dying_ to know what story-him and story-Chris are doing. 

When he is sure that Chris is asleep, he sneaks out of bed and into the living room. The pile of paper still sits on the table. Unbelievable that Chris actually printed it. He picks it up and sits down. And starts reading. It is most definitely not a literary masterpiece. He has to stop several times and try to imagine that the story is about somebody else. It just feels too absurd reading something about himself, written by a complete stranger, who apparently thinks he and Chris enjoy beating each other up. But after a while, it gets easier and he reads the whole story, which is about seven pages long. And parts of it are, well, interesting indeed. When he goes back to bed he cannot stop thinking about it. The fact that someone has written a story about them doing these things is still ridiculous, but it’s what they are doing. That’s what got his thoughts going. It’s not that he didn’t know that people are into this kind of thing, but he didn't know how it worked. And what one could do with a bit of string, a candle, a whip and a sleep mask. 

The thing is, story-him and story-Chris seem to like it. A lot. He can’t help but wonder if the real him would maybe like it, too. 

//

All throughout the next day neither of them brings the topic up again. After dinner, when they sit next to each other on the sofa watching something on TV, Chris notices after a while that Neil is watching him. Observing him, rather. 

“Y’alright?“ he asks.

“You know,“ Neil says. “I read the story.“

Chris chuckles. “Really?“

“Yes.“

“When?“

“Yesterday. I was curious. I wanted to know what people think we are doing.“

“And? Enjoyed it?“ Chris still has a coy grin on his face. 

“Well. It is interesting, in a way.“ Neil knows that he’s blushing a little and he definitely knows that Chris is noticing it. 

“Yeah. I liked the part with the candle.“ Chris seems amused. For a moment Neil wonders if he actually means that. It’s often hard to tell if Chris is being serious or not.  
He takes a sip of wine, then clears his throat. 

“Chris,“ he says, “have you, uhm, ever done something like that?“

Chris looks at him and his face is one big question mark. “What?“

“The things they do… the things we do in the story. Have you tried it?“ 

“You mean, in real life? No, not really. Why, have you?“

“No. Wait. Not _really_? You have not, or not _really_?“ 

Chris laughs. 

“Now you gotta tell me,“ Neil says. “Is there a dark, sexy secret you’ve never told me?“

“Oh. Now this whole bondage stuff is sexy, eh?“

Neil gives him a punch on the shoulder. „So have you? Or have you not?“

Chris is still grinning. “Well, you try things when you’re young, don’t’ye. I mean, most people do.“ He winks at him. 

Neil tries to be not offended. He’s just about to suggest to try something now, isn't he. “Lemme just say,“ Chris continues, “I’ve never done anything like they, uhm, we do in the story, no. Can I watch this programme now?“

Neil sighs. This is not easy. Maybe it’s a bad idea anyway. They’re too old for these games, aren't they. This is the kind of stuff you do when you are 25. 

“Well, would you… want to?“ he says eventually. 

“What?“

“Try it. You wanna try it?“

Chris looks at him again and he’s frowning. He searches in Neil’s face for any hints that this is a joke. “Neil, are you being serious?“ he asks. “Are you drunk?“

“Answer me,“ Neil just says. 

“You’re serious,“ Chris replies to his own question. “Uhm, I dunno. Do you wanna try it then?“

“I think it could be good to try something new.“ He raises an eyebrow and looks at Chris tauntingly. “But apparently you’ve tried everything already when you were young.“ 

“Well, not _everything_.“

“Go on, tell me then.“

“Christ, OK. There was this one really weird bloke once. He kept saying _hit me_ and _hit me harder_. He was absolutely nuts.“ 

Neil cannot imagine Chris doing that. But at least he doesn't seem to have any real experience with this kind of thing either. 

“I promise I won’t say that,“ Neil says. 

“Well, if you think you wanna do it, then, uhm…“ Chris starts to play around with his fingers. “I can get a candle if you want.“

“Not just that,“ Neil says. “The whole thing. The whole game.“ He sips his wine again. 

“You mean… one being dominant and the other one… not?“

“Yeah.“

Chris remains silent for a while. He’s thinking. “I… Uhm. I did not quite expect this.“ He chuckles nervously. 

“Well,“ Neil says, “I think it could be interesting to… you know. Do something you wouldn’t normally do.“ He puts one of his hands on Chris’s knee and slowly moves it up his leg. For a few seconds they just look at each other. Neil can see that there is a certain excitement in Chris’s eyes. And curiosity. Maybe even arousal. Neil moves his hand up a bit higher and lets it rest on Chris’s belt buckle. Then he pulls himself closer and breathes a kiss on Chris’s neck. 

“Just one time,“ he whispers. “To see whether we like it or not.“ He is slowly realising that even the pure thought of actually doing these things has turned him on a bit. He very well knows that he can be a bit bossy sometimes, especially when it comes to their work. He’s a perfectionist. He likes being under control, although he has never actually taken that side of him into the bedroom. But the thought of being under control there too, and Chris just being obedient and not having the last word, for once… He cannot stop thinking about it. He wants to know how it feels. 

Chris moans softly when Neil’s lips touch his ear and he moves his head and faces him, trying to kiss him, but Neil pulls his head away, keeping a distance of only two or three millimetres between their lips. 

“You’re teasing me,“ Chris says with a smile. 

“And you like it,“ Neil answers. “Don’t you.“

Chris looks into Neil’s eyes, then, with one sudden movement, he puts his hands on Neil’s shoulders and pushes him down, gets hold of his wrists and pins him on the sofa. Neil looks more than a bit startled, but when Chris finally kisses him, he does not hesitate anymore. He kisses him demandingly, but not for long. Chris stops the kiss just as abruptly as he started it, leaving Neil speechless and indignant. He tries to free himself from Chris’s grip but has to realise he is not strong enough. 

„Looks like you know what you’re doing,“ he says provocatively. 

Chris looks down on him with a mischievous smile. 

“So,“ he says. „Which part would you like to be then?“

“I was the one with the whip, wasn’t I.“ Neil once again tries to free his arms. He wonders if he’d be comfortable in the submissive role. People would probably not expect him to be the one in charge, as his public image is more that of the nerdy and more serious one, the one who appears more vulnerable and sounds a bit camp. But he doesn't like to be told what to do. 

“Doesn’t mean we have to do it that way,“ Chris says. 

“So do you want to be the dominant one?“

“Actually, nah. Way too much effort,“ Chris answers and he finally lets go of Neil’s wrists. “If you really wanna do this, I’ll let you do all the work.“ 

“Does that mean you’re in?“ 

Chris grins. “Fine,“ he says. “I’m in. Do I have to call you Master now?“

“No. Don't be an idiot.“ 

“Sorry. Master.“ 

Neil raises his eyebrows. “Take it serious,“ he says. 

“I’ll tell you what’s serious,“ Chris answers. “I got a serious problem now after all your teasing and stuff, so you better sort that out.“ He grins.  
Neil wraps his arms around him and pulls him closer. “I think I can do that,“ he says. 

//

Neil spends quite some time doing research. And the deeper he gets into the topic, the more thrilling he finds it. There is a lot more behind it than just beating each other up and even though he is not sure if it really will work for them, he can’t stop reading about it online. According to people online, it turns sex, which is already good, into an experience on a whole new level of pleasure. There are a few things which really sound painful and gross, but also things which are actually not dangerous and weird at all and he likes that there is a certain bit of role playing involved. 

“We should make a list with our no-gos,“ he says to Chris later. “And we will need a safe word.“

“A what?“

“A word that means _stop_ , no matter what.“

“Can’t we just say _stop_?“

“No. You might say stop and not mean it.“

“Oh my, you really have thought about that stuff, haven't you,“ Chris says. 

“Have you got any idea what we could use? As a code word?“

“Uhm. Maybe something like… _Pineapples_?“

“Too weird.“

“OK. How about… _Daleks_.“

“What? Oh God, you’ve been watching _Doctor Who_.“

“Alright, then why don't we keep it classy. _Mercy_.“

Neil thinks about it. “That would work, I think,“ he says. 

“So,“ Chris says, “when are you planning to do it?“

“Leave that one to me,“ Neil says. “When it begins, you will know.“ He smiles. 

//

Neil knows that they don't have any appointments on Sunday, so the next Saturday evening seems to be the perfect date. He hasn't said a word to Chris about his plans and he has prepared things in the bedroom without him noticing. He’s even put on a nice shirt and a good pair of trousers, so he looks the part. He’s not worried that Chris won’t play along. He doesn't really have a choice. 

Just after 8 pm he enters the living room. And the game begins. 

Neil walks in carrying two glasses of red wine. He has a feeling that with a little bit of alcohol it will be easier. When Chris looks up, he knows that something is going on. 

“Are you planning to go out again?“ he asks. 

Neil sits down next to him. “No,“ he replies. “Here. Have a drink.“ He hands Chris a glass. “Cheers.“ 

“Cheers,“ Chris says without taking his eyes off Neil. He looks expectantly. 

Neil takes a sip of wine and licks his lips afterwards.

“Listen to me very carefully,“ he says, looking Chris straight in the eyes, “from now on you will only speak when I allow it. You answer questions with either yes or no. Understood?“ He speaks as calmly as he can, trying to make his voice sound strict and serious.  
Chris looks a bit startled. Then he seems to realise what is going on and a smile appears on his face. “Oh, are we…,“ he starts , then he interrupts himself. “Yes,“ he says. 

_Oh God_ , Neil thinks. _It works_. 

“Good,“ Neil says, smiling back at him. “Now. You will do whatever I say. If you beg me to stop… I won’t. Until you use our safe word. You remember the word?“

Chris nods. “Yes.“

“Brilliant.“ He smiles again. “I won't do anything you haven't agreed with,“ he then adds. “Do you trust me?“

“Yes.“

“Do you love me?“ 

“Yes.“

Neil leans forward and just before their lips touch, he stops. “You are not allowed to kiss me,“ he says with his sweetest voice, “or touch me, unless I say so. Understood?“ 

Chris inhales deeply. “Yes.“

“Here. Hold that.“ Neil hands him his glass. Now Chris holds one glass in each hand. 

“Make sure you don't spill it,“ he whispers. Then he breathes a kiss on Chris’s cheek and wanders down to his neck from there, softly kissing his skin. He puts one hand on his belt. 

“Open it.“

Chris looks at him, then looks at the glasses in his hands. Neil realises he has to do something, because he’s given him two tasks he can’t possibly do at the same time. He takes the glasses from him and puts them on the table. He must remember not to do that again. 

“Open your belt,“ he repeats. 

Chris does as he’s told and when Neil sees him obeying his order, it is an incredible feeling. He feels powerful. When Chris is done, Neil hands one glass back to him and takes a sip from his own. Then he gives it back to Chris as well and slides one of his hands into his now open jeans. He can feel that Chris is already getting hard. 

“You like that?“ he asks. 

“Mhm,“ Chris moans. “Yes.“ 

Neil rubs his hand over Chris’s cock for a while, then he stops. “Don’t spill the wine,“ he says again and pulls himself on Chris’s lap. He can feel his hardness now. Chris follows the movements with his eyes and sighs again in pleasure when Neil pushes himself against his erection. He takes his glass out of Chris’s hand and takes another sip. 

“It’s turning you on,“ he states. “Isn’t it.“

Chris keeps a straight face, only his eyebrows twitch a bit. Then he takes a sip of wine from his own glass. 

“May I speak?“ he asks. He doesn't sound submissive. It’s more sassy than anything. 

“You may.“ 

Chris has put his free hand on Neil’s thigh. “Is it turning you on?“ he asks. 

Neil smiles. He leans forward and blows a kiss on Chris’s ear, lets the tip of his tongue dance over it and then slightly bites his earlobe. It makes Chris wince. 

“That sassy attitude will only get you in trouble,“ Neil whispers in his ear. He doesn't need to look at Chris’s face to know that he’s grinning. He takes his hand and removes it from his thigh.  
“I didn't allow you to touch me. I’ll only give you a warning this time. Now hold my glass,“ he says. Chris takes it. 

Neil puts his hands on Chris’s chest, lets them wander over his nipples. He can feel them getting hard under the fabric of the shirt. Then he grabs his shoulders and pushes him against the sofa. The wine sloshes around in the glasses. 

There is too much fabric between him and Chris. It will have to come off soon. He’s kissing his neck again, sucking in some of his skin and nibbling on it, and slowly grinding against him at the same time. When he hears Chris moan again, he pulls himself away. 

Neil gets off Chris’s lap and takes the glasses out of his hands. 

“Get up,“ he demands. Chris does and looks at him and even though there is this typical coolness in his eyes, this look that always says I-don’t-give-a-shit, he also looks like he’s waiting for Neil to tell him what to do. It’s thrilling. And he hasn't even really begun yet. 

Neil takes his hand. “Close your eyes,“ he says. “Don’t open them.“

“Yes.“

Neil leads Chris into the bedroom. He keeps an eye on him to see if he really keeps his eyes shut, but Chris does not seem to be defiant. The light in the bedroom is dimmed. He stops and so does Chris, who has just followed him blindly. Neil puts his hands on Chris’s waist and pulls him in close. Their faces are so close to each other that their noses almost touch and Neil can feel Chris’s breath on his face. When he kisses him on the lips, they both inhale deeply, as if they were trying to breathe the other one in. 

Neil finds it hard to pull himself away from Chris again and get back into his dominant role. This kind of discipline reminds him of the things he was taught at St. Cuthberts. It is probably not what the teachers had in mind. Didn't quite succeed, did they. 

“Stand still,“ he says. Then he pulls down Chris’s jeans and underwear and lets him step out of them.

“Lift up your arms.“ The more often he does it, the easier it gets to give orders. Even if it is only a small gesture, it is new for him to tell Chris what to do (in the bedroom, in the studio he does it more often than he would admit). When the shirt is gone too, Chris stands in front of him, fully naked. Neil runs his hands over his chest, down his back and over his butt. Chris doesn't attempt to do anything but his breath has become unsteady. 

Neil puts his hands on Chris’s shoulders and pushes him gently towards the bed. 

“Lie down. You may open your eyes again,“ he commands. Chris does. 

Now the tricky part. Neil has read several articles about how to do the knots. It is a special knot - Chris will not get hurt if he pulls on his bonds, but he also won’t be able to free himself. He takes the strings out of the drawer where he’s hidden them and puts them on the bed. Carefully he puts the silken string around Chris’s right wrist and makes a knot, then ties the other end of the string to the headpiece of the bed. Then he repeats the procedure with the left hand. Chris is now tied to the bed. He looks at Neil provokingly, but he doesn't say a word. His look says _C’mon, show me what ye got._

Neil crawls on the bed and kneels over Chris, without actually touching him. 

“Chris, darling… What should I do with you?“ he asks. Chris remains silent. 

“I asked you something. Answer.“ 

“Kiss me,“ Chris whispers. 

Neil leans forward and stops, just millimetres away from Chris’s lips. “Don’t forget,“ he breathes. “You are not allowed to kiss me yet.“

Then he breathes a kiss on his lips. He’s hardly touching them, but that doesn't make it any less effective. When he slowly licks over Chris’s lower lip with the tip of his tongue, Chris shuts his eyes, leans back his head and moans. Neil moves away from his mouth and kisses his neck and collarbone. 

“Is this turning you on?“ he asks after a while. 

“Mhm,“ Chris answers. 

“Say it.“

Chris opens his eyes again. “Ye’re turning me on,“ he says. His voice sounds scratchy.

“You want me to kiss you?“

“Yes.“

“Then ask for it.“

“Kiss me, Neil. Please.“

Neil can’t help but smile. Being in control like that feels bloody amazing. 

He presses his lips on Chris’s and they both sigh in relief. The kiss is fierce and urging and when Neil eventually pulls his head back, they’re both breathing heavily. 

“Shut your eyes,“ Neil commands and Chris does. He takes the sleep mask out of his pocket, then carefully pulls it over Chris’s head. 

“That OK?“

“Can’t see a damn thing,“ Chris answers. 

“I told you not to speak,“ Neil says and he tries to sound strict and imperious. “You disobeyed me.“

“Whatcha gonna do ‘bout it?“ There is a bold smile on Chris face. And dammit, this bit of sass is turning Neil on even more. _Who is really in charge_ , Neil asks himself. _Is it me or is it him?_ Isn't Chris the one controlling the game when he chooses to be disobedient? 

“Being naughty now, eh,“ Neil says. He gets up and kneels down next to the bed, looking at Chris. “You gotta learn to shut up, my love.“ 

He produces a little box from the drawer. 

“Open your mouth.“ 

Chris does. 

“Here. Hold it between your teeth. Do not lose it, and don't let it melt either. Don't want a bloody mess on the sheets. If you’re obedient now, I might let you eat it.“ He puts a piece of chocolate between Chris’s teeth. 

“Don’t they say pain can be sweet, too,“ he says with a smile and gives Chris a kiss on the cheek. Then he gets back up on the bed and positions himself between Chris’s legs. “I’ll tell you what I’m going to do if you drop it,“ he says. “I’ll bring you right to the point where you are just about to come. And when you come, I’ll stop. You know how fuckin’ bad that feels, don’t you.“ It’s not a question. 

Chris nods. 

“Good.“ 

He puts one hand around Chris’s hard cock and licks over the head, once, twice, a quick and soft touch, but enough to make Chris groan. Neil can see that he’s got hold of his bonds, pulling himself up on them, but he is still holding the chocolate. 

Neil wets his lips, covers his teeth and starts sucking on his cock. He can feel Chris getting harder, his moans sound more and more desperate. 

Then, without any warning, he stops again and hears Chris gasp. He crawls up to him and he can feel his erection touching his own. Chris is still holding the chocolate. 

“Attaboy,“ he says. “If you’re going to remain obedient like this, you may eat it now.“ 

Chris, with a deep sigh, bites the chocolate in two bits, chews, swallows. He licks his lips. 

“You gonna behave now?“

“Yes.“ 

“Next time I won’t be so kind,“ Neil says. 

He gets up and starts taking his own clothes off, leaving Chris some time to wonder what he is going to do next. It’s time for the candle. They have spoken about the things both of them would agree with and the things they would definitely not like (and they were both grateful to find out that neither of them had some kind of a weird fetish) - the candle was one of the things Chris was quite excited about. Neil can see the corners of his mouth twitch when he hears him strike a match. 

With the candle in his hand he sits down next to Chris again. With one hand he slowly strokes his legs and hips, then he starts circling his hard cock with one finger, but he isn't touching it.  
At the same time, he brings the candle in position and when some of the wax has got liquid, he tips it over. The liquid wax lands on Chris’s chest. 

“Aah!“ 

There are many different things Neil can hear in that noise. Surprise, pain and an awful lot of pleasure. Chris licks his lips again and takes a deep breath. Neil is still sliding his finger over the skin around his cock when he tips the candle again. This time the liquid wax lands close to Chris’s nipple. 

“Fuuuuuck,“ he utters. 

“Did I allow you to speak?“ Neil asks. 

Chris shakes his head. 

Neil puts his hand around Chris’s cock again and holds it tight, without moving his hand. He finds it fascinating to observe Chris and his reactions to the things he does. He knows him well enough to know that he is already dying to come. 

“Oh me God,“ Chris just says and bites on his lower lip again. 

“You have not learned anything,“ Neil says, still holding his cock in his hand. With his free hand he reaches over to the little box and takes another piece of chocolate out. 

“You know the rules. Don’t lose it. And even more important. Don't come.“ He puts the chocolate between Chris’s teeth. 

This time, he moves his tongue even slower around the head of Chris’s cock, eliciting the sweetest noises of pleasure and lust out of him. And boy, he can hardly keep himself under control now, the combination of feeling so powerful and the sight of a devoted and desperate Chris is more thrilling than he ever would have thought. And the longer it goes on, the more he wants to fuck him. Not just have sex. He wants a hard, dirty fuck. 

Thinking about fucking him has made him suck on Chris harder and faster and he just about realises that he has almost got him too far. Neil slows down again and then stops. 

“Gotta make sure you learn your lesson,“ he says. He takes the candle from the bedside table again, hoping that Chris doesn't notice. “One more violation of my rules… You know what happens then.“ He carefully tips the candle - he knows that it could end badly if he accidentally lets the wax drop on Chris’s most sensitive part. It lands just underneath his belly button.  
Chris groans desperately and pulls on the strings, his head leaned against the bed. But he has not let go of his sweet gag. What a top student. Neil allows him once again to eat the chocolate, then he puts the candle away again and breathes a kiss just next to the wax on Chris’s skin.

“Will you behave now?“

There is a cheeky grin on Chris’s face. “I’ll do me best.“

Neil bends down to Chris. “I wanna do bad things with you,“ he whispers in his ear. followed by a kiss on the neck, on his collarbone, then he moves down to his nipples. He sucks on them and when Chris groans again, he sucks harder. Neil feels a primal, animalistic lust inside him which he has not felt before. It makes him claw his fingers into his partner’s sides and leave scratch marks. 

He pulls himself on top of Chris again and they both moan when their cocks touch. Chris tries to lift his pelvis up and pushes himself against Neil. 

“Are you close?“ Neil asks. 

“Ah… yeah.“

“What do you want me to do?“ 

Chris doesn't answer right away. With a rough grip Neil gets hold of his chin and makes him face himself, which causes a surprised wheeze from Chris. 

“Answer. Me.“

“Fuck me,“ Chris says. 

It is the first time in their relationship he uses these words and Neil finds it incredibly arousing to hear them. It makes him feel wanted and desired. Usually, Chris isn't the kind of person who asks for anything. He knows he doesn't have to ask. Now he is surrendering. He wants to be taken. To be fucked. And the feeling that he, Neil, has got Chris to that point where he begs to be fucked is enthralling. 

For a moment Neil forgets about the game and they kiss, fiercely, as if their lives depended on it. When they stop they rest their foreheads against each other’s for a moment, panting. 

“I’m not done with you yet,“ Neil says when he’s caught his breath. He starts to wonder if he will last much longer himself. But this is too good, and it gets better by the second. Neil wants to know now how far he can push Chris. And himself. 

He opens the drawer once again and picks out another object. It’s a feather. Not a real one of course, it’s a lot fluffier and softer than a real one. 

He lets the feather slide over Chris’s chest and around his hard nipples. 

“How does that feel?“ he asks. „Answer.“

„Bloody… damn… good,“ Chris breathes between his sighs and moans. He seems to have given up on trying to be resistant. His body follows the movements of the feather. He is already begging to come, but he is not saying it. 

Neil lets the feather wander over Chris’s entire body and when it touches his glans, he feels thrilled to see that even this soft touch makes Chris shudder again. He knows that even the most gentle touch could send him over the edge at any time now. 

“You’re doing well, darling,“ he purrs. With his free hand he reaches for the candle while he is still moving the feather around Chris’s erection, between his thighs and over his butt. Chris is extremely close by now and for a while he holds the feather still on the head of his cock, then starts moving it again. 

Chris bends his back and moans. In that moment Neil tips the candle. The wax lands on Chris’s chest. It makes him gasp for air and his moan turns into a suppressed scream. Neil cannot recall that he has ever heard Chris scream in pleasure like that and it sends a shiver down his spine. 

“Neil, I…,“ Chris says, then stops again, biting his lips. His hands are clenched around his bonds. 

“Speak,“ Neil says. He hasn't stopped moving the feather around his cock, where he can see pre-ejaculate building up. „Are you asking me to come now?“

“Yes… Uh… please…“

“You’re not allowed to.“ Neil stops teasing him with the feather. Instead he starts slowly massaging his testicles with one hand. Chris inhales deeply and grits his teeth.  
“I’m going to untie you now,“ Neil says. „And then you’re going to do something for me first.“ 

Chris nods. Neil opens the knots, but he doesn't remove the sleep mask. 

“Get up,“ he says and takes Chris’s hand, so he doesn't fall off the bed. Once Chris stands up, he pulls him in close and kisses him again. But when Chris puts his hands on his waist, Neil grips his wrists, not actually gently, and pulls his hands off of him.

“I said _no_ touching,“ he says harshly. „Get on your knees. Now.“ 

Chris does as he is told.

„Hold your hands behind your back.“ 

Chris does that as well. Oh dammit, it feels good to control him. 

„Good boy,“ Neil says. „Now suck my cock until I’m hard enough to fuck you.“ He hasn't actually planned to say this. But by now all his reluctance is gone, he just feels powerful and sublime. And he wants Chris to know that he’s in control. He’s not his partner now, he is his dom. 

He grabs a handful of Chris’s hair and pushes his head towards his erection. Chris starts sucking and Neil has to lean back against the wall behind him to make sure he doesn't stumble. He only realises now how desperate he already was. Chris knows exactly how to get him to the edge of insanity and Neil has to be careful to not get to the point of no return. 

„Stop,“ he says, when he feels he is very close to this point, „stop. _Mercy_.“ Nobody ever said that only the submissive one could use the safe word, right?

Chris stops immediately. The safe word works, at least. 

“Get up,“ Neil says. He needs him. Right now. There is no more time for any other games. 

Chris gets up. 

“To the window,“ Neil commands. He gets hold of Chris’s wrists and pushes him into the right direction, as he’s still blindfolded.  
“Put your hands on the windowsill.“ Chris does. If he wasn't still wearing the mask, he could now look out the window. But what is even more exciting is the fact that someone outside could look up and see them. Maybe the neighbours. 

Neil stands behind Chris and puts one arm around him, then breathes a kiss on his shoulder.

“I’ll make you scream,“ he whispers. It’s a threat as much as it is a promise. 

Neil continues kissing his neck, biting into his skin, and at the same time he forces his butt cheeks apart. The good thing about having been in a relationship for quite some time now is that they don't need an awful lot of preparation anymore. Sex can be spontaneous, it can be wild and untamed. 

Chris groans loudly and deeply when Neil thrusts into him. He leans his forehead against the window. Neil puts one arm around him to hold Chris close to himself. He can feel his own orgasm building up rapidly. 

“You may come now, too,“ he breathes in Chris’s ear. “If you ask nicely.“ It gets harder and harder to concentrate. 

“Neil, please,“ Chris stutters. “I wanna come.“

“Beg.“ Neil has slowed down his movements a bit but when he says that, he thrusts hardly into Chris again and makes him cry out. 

“Please, I beg ye, I… I gotta come,“ Chris utters with a trembling, husky voice. 

Neil can feel that he won’t be able to suppress his own orgasm a lot longer, so with one hand he reaches for Chris’s cock and squeezes it, just enough to make Chris give a loud groan again. 

“Neil, please,“ he hears him saying. 

His movements become faster and he is pushing Chris hardly against the window. Their moans become louder, faster and when Neil comes, it’s so hard that he buries his fingernails in Chris’s chest. The sudden pain in turn makes Chris reach his climax as well. 

“Aaaahhhhh…,“ he cries, his forehead pressed against the window. His body twitches uncontrollably and Neil can feel all his muscles contracting. He’s still holding on to Chris, who is holding on to the windowsill. 

For a moment neither of them moves, they're panting and waiting for the post-orgasmic shudders to stop. Chris is the first one who finally says: “Oh man. I gotta sit down.“ He takes the mask off and sits on the floor, laughing, his face buried in his hands. With a deep sigh Neil sits down next to him, leaning against the wall.

“Fuck,“ he just says. “Oh fuck.“ He looks at Chris. “Oh, you may speak again now,“ he then adds. 

“How bloody generous,“ Chris says. 

They look at each other and, even though neither of them really knows why, start giggling. 

“So,“ Chris says. “Did you enjoy it?“

“I think so.“

“You think so?“

“Yeah.“ Neil clears his throat. Now that he is himself again, it’s almost hard to admit how much he liked it. 

“Does that mean you wanna do it again?“

“Well, never say never.“ 

Chris smirks at him. Then he takes Neil’s hand in his own and blows a kiss on it. 

“Y’know,“ he says, “when you suggested this thing, I actually thought you’d be good at it. And wasn't I bloody right.“ 

“You thought so?“

“Yeah. You tend to be bossy sometimes.“

Neil generously overhears that. “Does that mean you liked it?“

Chris just smiles and rests his head on Neil’s shoulder. They sit there silently for a while. 

“We should go to bed,“ Neil says. “This floor is getting uncomfortable. And it is a bit, uhm, messy.“ 

“Yeah, I think some of it is on the window, too.“ 

Neil bursts out laughing again. “Oh dear,“ he says. 

“I gotta shower first anyway,“ Chris says. “Someone dribbled wax all over me.“ 

Neil decides that he should probably shower too, so they share a shower and get ready for bed. After this evening of discovering new pleasures and lust, they’re both tired. When they’re in bed, Chris wraps his arms around Neil like he does every evening and neither of them needs to feel superior or submissive anymore. It’s nothing but love.

“Chris?“

“Mh?“

“I gotta ask you one thing.“

“Mh.“

“Have you read any of the other stories?“ 

Chris opens his eyes again. “Might have had a look,“ he says. 

“Anything else… interesting?“ 

Chris chuckles. “Well,“ he says. “There is one where you’n I plus some other chaps are in this weird hotel thing and all the rooms have a certain theme, like one looks like a doctor’s surgery, one’s like a dungeon… You name it. It is, uhm, interesting, yeah. And hilarious. I mean, just imagine Bernard Summer in a nurse costume treating Stephen Morris who has a rare disease which can only be cured with Bernard’s _special medicine_ , if you know what I mean.“ He laughs. „Oh, Dave is in it, too.“

 _Damn Dave has 120 stories of his own_ , Neil thinks. _Why does he have to be in ours_.

“I’m gonna sleep now,“ says Chris, gives him a kiss and shuts his eyes again. “Sleep well… Master.“ 

_Master and servant_ , Neil thinks, and it’s his last thought before falling asleep. _How bloody ironic._

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading. If you enjoyed it, kudos and comments are very welcome!


End file.
